


A Valentine’s Day Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surfing, Surprises, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny planned a great Valentine’s Day morning, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is starts of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630720
Kudos: 2





	A Valentine’s Day Morning:

*Summary: Danny planned a great Valentine’s Day morning, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is starts of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams could pat himself on the back, He found the perfect spot to spend time together with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, on Valentine’s Day. He wanted the hunky brunette to experience a proper Valentine’s Day, for the first time in years. He took months of planning, & it paid off.

He found the perfect beach, He arranged a picnic breakfast for the two of them. The Blond also arranged for them to go surfing there, & have some fun. **“Steve ** _is_** gonna go nuts”**, The Loudmouth Detective said thinking to himself. He smiled the whole time during the planning, & getting ready for the day with his lover.

Steve was a little suspicious about the whole day, & he just decided to go with it. Danny said, “Babe, Just relax, You are gonna have fun”. He smiled, & Steve smiled back, & nodded, The Former Seal said, “Are we almost there ?”, as he took in the scenery. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, “Almost there”, & the rest of the time was in silence on their way to their desired destination.

The Five-O Commander was in shock at the beautiful setting, He took in everything in. “Danno, This is so beautiful”. “I am glad that you like it”, The Shorter Man said simply, as he led them to the picnic blanket, that he had set up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe”, The Blond said, as he set up their breakfast. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you, Danno, I love you”, They shared a kiss. The Couple had their breakfast, relaxed a bit, & they went surfing for the rest of their time.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible  
sequel!!!!!*


End file.
